


Dungeon

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Torture, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of Angsty snippets. Expect pain and Anguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeon

The rescue party arrived in the damp dungeon where the captain and his first officer were held prisoner. "Spock!" shouted Uhura, rushing to the chained up commander. He was covered in green blood, but still breathing. "Get the captain..." , he gasped out as his shackles were broken off. "The torture was severe....his screams were painful to my ears." Uhura's eyes filled with tears as she saw Jim's limp form completely held up by the chains, head sunk forward, blood all over his bare torso and alarmingly still. The security officers with the team quietly checked the silent Captain and shook their heads, finding no signs of life. The lieutenant's heart broke at the devastating truth. "Spock, Jim's gone," she whispered, "He must have died shortly before we arrived. I'm so sorry." Spock closed his eyes and felt the horrible waves of grief wash over him.


End file.
